Tir Na Nog
by LunaMarley
Summary: Une sorte de conte sur des personnages secondaires du film, du point de vue de Tommy.


Voilà un OS sur les personnages du Titanic qui m'ont touchée. Il est raconté du point de vue de l'irlandais, ami de Fabrizio et Jack.

Ca change des Harry Potter, j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce film que j'ai appris à aimer. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce point de vue personnel. Enjoy!

* * *

**Tir Na Nog**

Mon nom est Tommy, et je peux vous conter mon histoire. Je m'émerveille ici, au pays de Tir Na Nog, comme je me suis émerveillé lors de mon premier jour sur le Titanic.

Irlandais de naissance, j'aime ma terre, mais ce que j'y ai vécu est tel que, comme beaucoup, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance ailleurs. Voyager, un mot qui fait rêver. Découvrir un autre continent, bâtir ma vie, moi-même. Tout recommencer à zéro.

Alors j'ai travaillé dur, pour payer mon billet pour le nouveau monde. La troisième classe, bien sûr. Mais je le faisais par moi-même, pour moi-même. Pour oublier tout ça. Recommencer ailleurs, fonder une nouvelle famille. Fuyant la destruction de ma ferme, de mes frères et sœurs.

Et, en embarquant sur le Titanic, le « bateau des rêves », j'étais plein d'espoir. J'avais l'impression de faire honneur à ma fratrie perdue. Loin là-bas, les malheurs ne pouvaient se reproduire. Je serais heureux pour eux.

J'y ai fait la connaissance de gens formidables. La troisième classe sera toujours ce qu'elle est, les riches nous narguaient, mais lorsque notre cœur est gonflé, personne ne peut rien y changer. Personne ne peut éteindre cette flamme. Excepté un énorme bloc de glace, dérivant sur les eaux, en travers de votre chemin.

Mais cela était bien loin de nos préoccupations. Nous profitions de ces journées sans labeur, flânant sur le pont et festoyant comme il se devait. Il faudra dire au moins ça: notre voyage aura été heureux.

J'ai fait la rencontre de Fabrizio et de son ami Jack. Un type du genre poète, un artiste qui ferait craquer n'importe quelle romantique. Mais il ne s'est pas attaqué à n'importe quelle romantique. Non, il a jeté son dévolu sur une dame de première classe.

Cela lui a attiré bien des ennuis. Nous avons beaucoup ri de ses déboires sur le pont. Mais j'avoue que je l'admire. Il a eu le culot de lui adresser la parole, le courage de la sortir de là et d'affronter sa famille. Les descriptions des repas et comportements de ces riches qui se prenaient pour les maîtres du monde nous ont fait jaser pas mal de temps.

Il a eu son compte de remarques désagréables, de menaces... Mais ça a payé. Jack a persisté. Je sais qu'il était vraiment amoureux. Et c'est devenu réciproque. Il a réussi à l'amener chez nous. Sa belle rousse était vraiment charmante. Malgré ses origines, elle riait de tout, s'émerveillait et dansait, et je l'ai vraiment appréciée. On peut dire qu'il a tiré le gros lot, Jack.

C'était un mec bien. Un peu dans son monde, protégé par ses rêves et sa vie de bohème, mais il était complètement parmi nous à la fois. Il se préoccupait de nous faire rire, de régler des petits tracas. Les enfants l'aimaient bien, c'est pour cela que je me suis attaché à lui. Il faisait danser une petite fille, une brunette qui me rappelait énormément l'une de mes sœurs, la plus âgée.

Je jetais régulièrement un œil à Mary, une femme que j'ai rencontrée en embarquant. Elle était veuve et élevait deux jeunes enfants, une fillette et un petit garçon. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre soin d'eux dès que je les voyait. Mon frère et ma sœur cadette, les petits derniers, adorables jumeaux, réincarnés sur ce paquebot.

J'espérais fuir le funeste destin de ma famille, et retrouvais chacun de ses membres sur ce foutu bateau. Mais j'aimais considérer que c'était bon signe, que cela me porterai chance. Pour l'avenir.

Je n'ai pas eu droit à cet avenir. Pas sur Terre en tout cas.

Je surveillais les petits bouts s'amusant sur le pont quand je remarquai Jack, là-haut sur le pont de troisième classe, bavardant tranquillement avec sa belle, comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à eux, pourtant ils attiraient irrésistiblement mon regard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tournent nonchalamment à un angle.

Je songeais longtemps à ce paquebot de la deuxième chance. Tout y semblait possible. J'aurais peut-être droit à cette famille que je désirais tant? Le soir-même, Jack Dawson, vagabond sans un sou en poche, dinait en grande pompe en compagnie de riches, des gens importants du Nouveau Monde.

Cela me semblait fantastique. Ce soir-là il nous présenta son amour, celle qui occuperait ses pensées et son cœur jusqu'à la fin de sa trop courte vie. Nous la découvrîmes joyeuse, audacieuse, elle nous faisait tous tourner la tête. Et même si elle discutait avec nous, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Jack. Chanceux! Mais il n'a rien volé, et il l'a payé quand même.

Le lendemain, nous vivions notre dernier jour. Jack est monté sur le pont, à l'avant comme il aime tant le faire, et puis il a disparu avec Rose. Je ne les ai pas revus pendant longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait. Leur soirée a dû être mouvementée, parce que quand je les ai croisés à nouveau, Jack portait des menottes cassées.

Un putain de portier ne voulait pas laisser monter les hommes au niveau supérieur. La panique était reine, l'eau s'infiltrait dans nos chambres. Nous avions tous une peur viscérale qui nous poussait à monter, comme des rats fuyant vers la surface. Nous ne voulions pas mourir noyés, dans cette eau glaciale qui s'emparait de ce bateau réputé insubmersible.

La colère m'envahissait, prenant peu à peu le pas sur ma frayeur. La rage qui s'installait me poussa à tenter une autre sortie, cette fois en compagnie de Fabrizio, et de Jack et Rose, toujours ensemble.

La haine d'avoir perdu à nouveau ceux que j'aimais m'animait. Constatant que toute sortie était bloquée, Mary avait abandonné l'idée de s'enfuir de cette tragédie. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer ses enfants et était repartie dans sa cabine, au calme, pour les coucher comme si tout allait bien. Je savais qu'elle leur conterait l'histoire du pays de Tir Na Nog, pays de la jeunesse et de la beauté éternelle, espérant leur en permettre l'accès. Elle se sacrifiait pour leur bonheur futur, pour leur assurer la paix après leur mort.

C'est empli de hargne, d'espoir, mais également d'angoisse que je suivis Jack dans son initiative pour nous sortir de là. C'était une bonne idée que d'arracher ce banc pour en faire un bélier. Les grilles défoncées, je défoulais un peu plus mon désespoir sur l'homme qui tentait encore de nous empêcher de passer, de survivre, seulement à cause de notre condition sociale.

Le spectacle sur le pont n'était guère rassurant. Les gens criaient, couraient, glissaient, se débattaient, hurlaient leur peine et pleuraient leurs proches.

Je croisai un couple âgé qui redescendait lentement vers l'intérieur du paquebot. Grelottants, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient attendrissants.

« -N'allez pas par là, leur dis-je. Il faut trouver un canot!

-Non, nous n'avons plus la force. Ils n'acceptent pas les hommes, et je ne veux être séparée de mon mari. Vivez, jeune homme. Ce monde n'est plus le nôtre. »

J'hésitai, hochais la tête, puis repartis en courant.

En cherchant un canot de libre, j'imaginais Mary, contant Tir Na Nog à ses deux enfants endormis, cachant sa propre panique pour qu'ils ne sentent pas la mort venir. Les savoir tous deux paisibles la rassurait, et m'apaisait moi-même un peu. J'eus de la peine pour ce vieux couple, apeuré par la mort, mais uni jusqu'à elle. Ces deux petits vieux, laissant leur chance aux autres, affrontant leur destin, comptant sur leur amour aussi ancien qu'eux pour leur apporter la paix éternelle.

D'une certaine façon ils m'ont ému autant que Jack et Rose. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ces deux-là étaient encore ensemble. Ils méritaient de vivre heureux mais n'ont pas eu cet honneur.

Et je me retrouvai en face de cet homme qui n'acceptait pas les pères à bord. Indigné, désespéré pour ces familles déchirées, je hurlais. Je criais ma rage à l'encontre de celui qui se permettait le jugement de vie et de mort.

Armé, il tira sur un vieil homme, et je voulus le bousculer.

Un revolver pointé sur moi. Une fraction de seconde pour le réaliser, immédiatement suivie par la détonation. Une douleur fulgurante dans mon ventre, la voix de Fabrizio. Une dernière sensation du froid, des cris, de l'agitation. Un dernière pensée pour Tir Na Nog. Et puis plus rien.

Et petit à petit, un décor nouveau qui se forme, sans cris, sans froid. Et je sais que je suis mort. Je suis mort sous ce coup de feu. Le Titanic a coulé dans cet Océan de glace. Et je sais. Je sais que Jack est mort en offrant une nouvelle vie à Rose. Je vois Mary qui sourit en regardant ses deux chéris s'ébattre au pays de la beauté et de la jeunesse éternelle. Je la rejoins et l'enlace, elle s'appuie contre moi. Je remarque près de nous le vieux couple, assis l'un près de l'autre, paisibles.

La Titanic m'a vu mourir, comme tant d'autres. Mais il m'a aussi offert ce que je souhaitais au départ. Une nouvelle vie, dans un nouveau pays plus paisible. Avec une nouvelle famille. Sans peur, sans haine, sans pleurs et sans regrets. Nous avons l'éternité pour en profiter.

L'âme de Jack est perdue dans ces eaux froides, il attend sa bien-aimée. Je sais qu'un jour ils nous rejoindront. Pour être ensemble. Nous les accueilleront comme il se doit. Eux qui ont tant traversé pour vivre cela.

Ils nous rejoindront. Pour être ensemble. Enfin sans obstacles. Ensemble, et cette fois, pour l'éternité.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Votre avis m'intéresse, j'écrirai peut-être d'autres fics de ce genre sur d'autres univers. Bisous à toutes (tous?)


End file.
